


Heartbreak

by sxperlena (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena
Summary: I don't know do y'all get easily triggered? I guess this is kinda triggering.





	

Lena giggled as Kara pulled her in by the waist and gave her a short kiss, whining when the blonde pulled away.

  
“I love you” Kara whispered before pressing small kisses all over fiancé’s face. Lena scrunched her nose adorably and whispered those three words back. Kara ducked her head down for a deeper kiss as Lena's hands came up to cup the reporter's face. The sound of sirens in the distance broke them apart. Kara sighed.

  
“I have to go”

  
Lena nodded and closed her eyes as Kara stepped back and spun into her super suit. When she opened them again, the blonde was gone.

  
…

  
Supergirl arrived at the scene where a nasty purple alien was wreaking havoc. It threw a car at a group of children and Kara ran in front and caught it in mid air, throwing it back at the monster. The alien skidded back as the car hit it square in the face. She flew on top, landing some strong punches and effectively knocking it out as several black cars surrounded the scene and DEO agents rushed out. The whole thing seemed easy. A little too easy. Kara shook her head and flew back to the apartment.

  
“Babe, I'm back” she called out. There was no answer. Kara walked through the apartment and checked every room, Lena was nowhere to be found. There was just one thing, on the floor in the kitchen a shiny object caught her eye. Kara turned, it was Lena's engagement ring. Panic surged through her, Lena would've never taken it off. A loud ringing suddenly caught her attention and a voice came through her intercoms.

  
“Supergirl, or should I say Kara Danvers. We have your precious Lena. Why don't you join us”

  
Kara honed in on the voice and flew out of the window, breaking the sound barrier as she found herself at an abandoned warehouse at the edge of town. Kara knew it was likely a trap but she couldn't bring herself to care as she crashed through the windows and landed straight in the middle of the building. Lena sat slumped over in a chair, her wrists were bleeding from being bound tightly and her face was beaten. A sudden rage filled the super as she ran forward and freed the brunette, cradling her in her arms. Lena looked up slowly and offered a weak smile as she opened her mouth to speak.

  
“I love you” was the last thing she said as a shot rang out through the air, unfortunately it wasn't directed towards the super. Kara looked down in her arms as Lena closed her eyes and blood dripped from her mouth. Kara screamed as she heard her fiancé's heart slowly stop beating. She cried, holding on to Lena's limp body. Her sobs were heartbreaking as she rocked back and forth shaking her head. A group of men surrounded her and her blood boiled. She would get her revenge. The Kryptonian gently placed Lena down and looked around.

  
The screams of men echoed throughout the warehouse as Kara killed each and every single one of them. She burned them alive and ripped them apart with her bare hands as they tried to flee. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air. She snapped their necks and broke their legs like twigs. Her rage consumed her entirely as she beat the bloody body of the last man, his face unrecognizable. When the bloodbath was over she held Lena once more, crying. She cried as she held her lover, she had never felt such pain in her life.

  
…

  
A month went by and Kara refused to talk to anyone. She quit her job at CatCo and cried every day, holding herself. She had loved Lena more than herself and the night that she died was the night that Kara died as well. She couldn't stand the pain, she hadn't lost a part of herself, she lost all of herself. Kara gripped her engagement ring and cried. It was unbearable, waking up in the morning hurt and she could no longer take it.

  
…

  
She never looked back as she hung up her Supergirl suit. She never looked back when she shut herself off from everyone she had ever known. And she never looked back when she held the green blade to her heart and plunged it in. She was finally free.

  
…

  
“Kara”

  
A sweet voice called her name. A familiar voice. It sounded like home.

  
“Kara!”

  
Her eyes opened and she screamed. She screamed for herself and for Lena. Her screams were replaced by cries. Someone's arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly. Then she heard the voice again.

  
“Kara, it was just a dream. It was just a dream. I'm right here”

  
She cried and let herself be held.

  
“I love you. I love you so much” the familiar voice whispered, stroking her hair.

  
A warm hand came up and wiped her tears away. And when she looked up, her heart was no longer broken. Lena looked down at her, humming softly as she held the blonde. Kara turned around in her arms and grabbed onto her fiancé in fear of losing her. Lena kissed the top of her head and whispered words of love. They stayed that way until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

  
Kara was home again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a sad story.


End file.
